


Can't Wait

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Mark and Ethan can't seem to wait any longer.





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks :P

A free moment during the tour was rare for all the people involved but when a chance came up to run off Mark and Ethan would always take it. It had been long days and long nights and they were both pretty sick but none of that mattered.

“Eiffel tower?” Ethan proposed and Mark hastily agreed to let Ethan drag him along.

They only had an hour before they needed to be back at the hotel, lack of sleep wouldn’t do either of them good with the sore throats they had but Paris’s lights seemed to captivate them till nightfall. They sat on the scratchy green lawn staring up at the glimmering lights enjoying the peaceful silence. After not being able to touch or kiss all day this was like heaven. Both of them agreed to keep their relationship from there friends was temporary. They were still in the heart pumped full with giddiness part of the relationship and telling others was put on the long list of things they probably needed to do. But it was new and fresh, above all it was exciting. Mark had only told him just before the start of the European tour that he had liked him for quite some time and Ethan happily agreed to be his boyfriend. Everything seemed to be looking up, they didn’t have anyone on their backs, Paris was beautiful and Mark was everything Ethan already knew he was. Perfect, kind, caring, and Ethan couldn’t believe Mark chose him.

“We should get back” Mark yawned and stretched his legs out.

Ethan sighed sadly knowing eventually Mark would remember that sleep was important for two sick boys. Mark giggled at his reaction and snuggled closer to him.

“Come on you know I’m right, besides I can’t wait,” Mark told him.

Ethan raised an eyebrow playfully and gazed up at Mark’s simpered expression.

“Can’t wait for what?” Ethan asked kissing Mark’s chin affectionately.

Mark bit his lip and leaned in closer to Ethan’s face, his warm breath tickling Ethan’s cheek.

“To get my hands on you”

Ethan’s eyes widened slightly and a giggle escaped his lips.

“Wow how romantic Mr. Fischbach” Ethan teased mostly to mask the warmth that filled his chest when he heard those words.

Mark could definitely see through Ethan’s joking manner as he stroked Ethan’s hair gently, trailing his hand until it landed on the back of Ethan’s neck grazing the sensitive skin there.

“I am romantic and you’re deflecting, I know how _badly_ you’ve wanted it to” Mark purred leaning down to bite Ethan’s ear.

Ethan gulped and leaned into Mark’s nibbling enjoying the attention he was finally getting.

He knew that Mark was right, they hadn’t been able to relax for days and having Mark’s hands on him sounded amazing right now. Just thinking about Mark’s gentle touches and teasing words were affecting Ethan. Also, the slight scratchiness in Mark’s voice that came along with Mark’s illness was ruining his composure quickly.

“I’ve been desperate to touch you all day” Mark whispered seductively.

Ethan felt the telltale signs of arousal rushing through his body and suddenly the comfort of the bright lights didn’t seem to matter.

“Let’s go” Ethan exclaimed, hearing a knowing chuckle from Mark right afterward.

“Shut up Fischbach”

* * *

Once they finally got back to the hotel they tried to walk quietly down the hallway knowing people were most likely sleeping at 11 at night. It wasn’t too late but it definitely wasn’t early enough for them to be laughing loudly at each other's dumb pickup lines that Mark had promised he had ‘ _never_ ’ used. As they bumbled through the hallway, laughter threatening to fill the empty space they were seconds away from Mark’s room. Obviously being ‘just friends’ to everyone else they couldn’t book a room for just the two of them how suspicious would that be? Before they entered Mark’s room, they stopped to kiss heatedly. The lack of touching was really getting to Ethan, more then he’d like to admit and Mark’s wandering hands were starting to feel too nice.

“I can’t wait to feel you against me,” Ethan said in a hushed tone, peppering Marks face gingerly with kisses.

Mark groaned soundlessly and ran his hands up under Ethan’s shirt so they were gripping onto Ethan’s sides. This time Ethan was the one to moan softly as he felt Mark’s fingernails scratch roughly down his skin. Now he could hardly wait. Just as Mark backed off for a moment to grab the keycard from his pocket footsteps flooded into Ethan’s ears.

“Shit” he exclaimed.

Whoever was coming, they were walking pretty fast as they were rounding the corner a meter away from them. There was no way they could get into the room fast enough. Just as Ethan thought this there stage manager came into view and stopped when she saw both of them. Mark and Ethan backed up so both of there backs were pressed against opposite walls trying to appear like ‘just friends’.

“Guys” she began taken aback at us standing in the hallway trying really hard to hide there faces.

Both of them looked the tiniest bit ruffled as they had just been groping at each other moments before. Mark’s hair was messed up and Ethan’s lips were surely red from Mark biting at them.

“No, you are not hanging out you have a show tomorrow!” She sounded like a disappointed parent.

It took everything in Ethan’s power to not roll his eyes at her parenting since she would probably just get angry then.

“Ethan and I were just going to hang for thirty minutes-”

“No!” She exclaimed and then shut her mouth rapidly understanding she was getting a bit loud.

“You guys are sick, you need rest! And to make sure of that I will be taking Ethan back to his room” she stated, grabbing Ethan’s sleeve.

Ethan opened his mouth to protest but he was getting pulled away to fast to complain. His feet dragged as he tried to slow her down but she just kept moving. Heat was still pooling in his stomach and he was now feeling even more urgent than before and by the look in Mark’s eyes so was he.

* * *

Both boys woke up cranky and not just because their illnesses didn’t seem to get any better. They were now sick and horny which is not a good combination. Seeing as Ethan wasn’t really caring too much about appearances because of his wooziness and arousal. He was surprised he didn’t press Mark against the wall as soon as he saw him for breakfast though Mark didn’t look opposed to it. There happy and healthy friends all asked how they were and they both replied in the same monotone way “ _fine_ ”.

What else were they supposed to say? They had no time to themselves and Ethan hadn’t had an orgasm in a week and a half. Masturbating didn’t seem worthy in comparison to Mark and Ethan was too tired to stay awake for just himself. After tasting a little bit of something you love it’s hard to stop craving it. Everything else seems dreary and today all he could feel was moody and distant. Still, he tried to pretend like he wasn’t picturing tearing Mark’s clothes off just like at the start of there show. Except with him, it wouldn’t be for an audience it would just be for him, in a dark room with candles. Mark’s hands would trail up his chest and they would grind there hard-

Shut up head! He was just torturing himself knowing he wouldn’t get that until at least three days from now as they would be traveling to the next place tonight. At this point, sex in the tour bus didn’t seem as horrifying as it had before.

Warm up was starting in ten minutes and Ethan’s focus was slipping some. He tried hard really he did but Ethan still was having a dirty thoughts war with himself. Yet he couldn’t stop, just knowing the touch of Mark's hands was driving him crazy with need. Mark seemed to be feeling the same way if the long lustful glances and bitten lips were anything to go by. It was only a matter of time till one of them snapped.

“Fuck it” Ethan heard growled from behind him.

He turned around confusedly before finding himself being dragged away from his three other friends. Ethan was about to question what was happening when he saw it was Mark dragging him. The questions he had sunk to the pit of his stomach at the driven look in Mark’s eyes as he pulled him along. In a matter of moments, Mark had opened a utility closet and thrown Ethan inside. He checked outside briefly and then closed the door, that's when their restraints came off.

“Fuck I need to touch you” Mark stated shoving his hand down Ethan pants without warning.

Lust clouded over any concerns for someone finding them and Ethan groaned. His hips bucked up into Mark’s touch. Ethan clutched onto Mark’s shoulders as he gripped Ethan’s length through his underwear.

“Mark we don’t have time-” Ethan breathed out, his pupils completely dilated.

Mark gripped harder, and a strangled moan escaped Ethan’s mouth.

“I _need_ you” Mark whispered.

The pure lust in Mark’s eyes and voice paused Ethan’s rational thinking and suddenly the heat washing over him was enough for now. They had ten minutes, they would just have to be fast.

“Fuck I need-I need-“ Ethan couldn’t vocalize his thoughts but somehow Mark knew exactly what he meant.

Mark removed his hand abruptly, sending a whimper out of Ethan’s mouth. He flipped Ethan over, pure animalistic urges rushing through him. Ethan looked over his shoulder, knowing exactly where this was going but still having to check to make sure. Mark was pulling a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket and for a moment Ethan had the audacity to chuckle.

“Really?” Ethan questioned bracing his hands against the wall.

Mark just smirked and pulled down Ethan’s pants along with his boxers. A spike of cool air made Ethan shiver but overall he was flooded with heat, just from the way Mark was looking at him like he was thirsty and Ethan was a glass of water. Mark shucked his own pants and boxers off and Ethan finally noticed Mark’s hard on and how turned on he must really be. Mark spread the lube on his fingers and positioned himself behind Ethan so his chin was resting on his shoulder. One handmade it’s way to Ethan’s entrance while the other grasped Ethan’s length.

“Told you, I couldn’t wait” Mark purred into Ethan’s neck.

Ethan moaned, surges of electricity running through his body. Mark started where he left off, except everything seemed heightened. Every sensation, every flick of Mark’s hand was making Ethan see stars. And then Mark pushed a finger into Ethan and a whimper flew from his mouth.

“Shit you’re so tight” Mark growled, the sickness pushing through his voice again.

All Ethan could do was whine in agreement as he pushed down on Mark’s finger. It had been too long since Mark had touched him and he needed it now. Still, Mark was gentle, scissoring his finger until he added another and did the same thing. Finally, when Mark had done three fingers and Ethan was practically begging, Mark pulled his fingers out and positioned his length.

“I want you _so_ fucking bad” Ethan whined.

Mark groaned lowly, sending tingles down Ethan’s spine and making him even more aroused. Mark’s hand was still working at Ethan’s length but had slowed down to get in him.

“Please” Ethan whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Mark tore his hand away from Ethan’s cock to grip onto his hips, pushing himself in. Both of them groaned in unison, as Ethan felt fuller and fuller. It took a minute or two for Ethan to adjust after not being fucked for so long but it felt so fucking good.

“You look so hot like this” Mark said in a gruff sexy tone.

As he began to move faster Mark started to nip at the back of Ethan’s neck, sometimes turning into vicious bites when it felt really good. He was truly unable to control himself at this point. They both tried to keep there moaning to a minimal but everything just felt so amazing, it had been way too fucking long. Mark curved his hips, knowing exactly what to do to drive Ethan wild, Ethan let out a purely pornographic moan and clenched the wall even harder, his knuckles turning white. Mark rammed into that spot in Ethan repeatedly and Ethan knew it wouldn’t take him long.

“ _M-Mark_ ” he whimpered as Mark bit especially hard on his flesh.

“You’re so fucking hot” Mark whispered, as his movements became slightly erratic which told Ethan he was close as well.

“Make me come” Ethan purred and Mark grunted in response, pounding into Ethan rougher until Ethan came with a high pitched moan.

Mark came pretty much right after, soon as he felt Ethan clench around him he lost it. They rode out their orgasms together, enjoying the blissfulness that fell over them once they were done. Mark leaned on Ethan’s back and kissed his shoulder blade. Ethan mewled, appreciating the affection as Mark pulled out carefully.

“Time for warm up!” Someone called from outside of the closet and Mark and Ethan exchanged worried glances.

Hurriedly the two of them grabbed a roll of toilet paper and cleaned themselves off before throwing their clothes on as fast as they possibly could. As soon as that was done Mark and Ethan looked at each other’s hair and faces to make sure it wasn’t obvious what they had been doing. Surprisingly they looked pretty presentable compared to how Ethan thought they would look. Mark peered out of the closet and signaled to Ethan that the coast was clear, they snuck out of the closet and found themselves only a minute late to the warm-ups. No one even questioned it and Mark couldn’t believe they had actually managed to get away with fucking in a utility closet with no one noticing.

“Hey, Amy can you take a video for my vlog?” Mark asked, feeling a hell of a lot better now that he wasn’t feeling the constant thrum of arousal.

Amy graciously said yes and took hold of his camera, she set up the angle and all the boys including Dan started the ‘Five Things’ game. Everything was going smoothly, almost constant giggling was occurring and Mark and Ethan knew they could finally relax. Until Amy pointed something out.

“Hey Ethan” Amy started, looking like she was zooming in on the camera “Whats on the back of your neck?”

Ethan turned around confusedly and placed his fingers on the back of his neck, feeling nothing there. Ethan tried to rub in case it was like dirt or something but when he rubbed, his neck throbbed.

“Ow,” Ethan whispered slightly more concerned now.

Amy walked closer and gazed at the weird looking spots until she finally realized what they were.

“O-Oh my god!” Amy gasped, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

“Ethan, what have you been getting up to?” She snickered turning the camera off.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at her still bewildered by the situation. What was she talking about?

“What the heck are you talking about?” Ethan asked her as if she was fucking with him.

Amy covered her mouth to restrain the laughter pouring out of it.

“T-Those are h-hickeys,” Amy told him laughter bubbling up with each word.

Ethan’s face instantly turned scarlet knowing exactly what she was talking about now that she said it out loud. Immediately feeling self-conscious he blocked the back of his neck from his gawking friends who had all heard what Amy’s realization had been.

“What?” Tyler came up with, taking a step towards Ethan “let me see”

Ethan backed up, feeling like he was under a microscope all of a sudden. His lungs felt tight and even if they didn’t he knew he had nothing to say. What excuse could he possibly make?

“That’s impossible!” Bob told the group “They weren’t there before warm up and the only person he has been with is…” Bob trailed off and with wide eyes looked at Mark.

Everyone noticed Bob had cut himself off and they followed his gaze to where it was placed on Mark’s fidgeting body.

“Mark!” Everyone seemed to exclaim in unison.

Mark rubbed at his rosy cheeks usually great at getting out of situations but somehow he didn’t think this one he could slip away from.

“Surprise?” Mark offered weakly.

The group of friends just stared shocked at the both of them, Ethan scooted towards Mark and hesitantly placed a kiss on his cheek trying to guess what the reaction would be of the group. Everyone was silent for a few moments clearly trying to wrap there heads around the situation before Tyler stepped forward again.

“So you two were just fooling around somewhere!?”

Mark and Ethan exchanged guilty looks and bit there lips, feeling indescribably embarrassed. Tyler let out a bellowing laugh, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Wow I would have expected this from Mark but you Ethan? I'm shocked” Tyler chuckled.

“Hey!” Mark said defensively and soon they were arguing about the probability of Mark and Ethan getting together.

Ethan just stood silently watching fondly as everyone seemed to have no problem with it. He had been worried about how they would react to the sudden change in their friend group but more people seemed perplexed to how Mark and I snuck off then about our actual relationship.

“I am perfectly capable of controlling myself!” Mark burst out and Tyler laughed deeply as if that statement was truly humorous.

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled happily. If Mark was speaking truthfully neither of them could control themselves.


End file.
